


Solidarity

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: Family Fics [1]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: F/F, Pregnancy, lua is trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A of your OTP finds out they’re pregnant, and they (and the other member/s) are absolutely thrilled… until their doctor gives them a laundry list of things they cannot eat or drink for the duration of the pregnancy. The other member/s of the pairing decide to forgo everything on that list as a display of solidarity with Person A because, hey, it’s their kid, too. (Lua/Eve fic, Lua is trans)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solidarity

_Pairing:_ LuaEve

_Prompt:_ Person A of your OTP finds out they’re pregnant, and they (and the other member/s) are absolutely thrilled… until their doctor gives them a laundry list of things they cannot eat or drink for the duration of the pregnancy. The other member/s of the pairing decide to forgo everything on that list as a display of solidarity with Person A because, hey, it’s their kid, too.

**Solidarity**

“Did you go to the doctor today?”

Lua’s voice, quiet and solemn as it always is, floats through the air and reaches Eve’s ears as she stands in the kitchen, washing dishes in the sink. Her hands falter for a moment, and she doesn’t turn around to answer her lover’s question.

“Yes,” she says, voice low. “Don’t worry, it’s not serious!” Eve’s been tired more often lately, even going so far as to faint yesterday while sitting on the couch with Lua. She’s also been nauseous, curled up on the bed with a bucket beside her for hours at a time. It’s only natural that they’ve both been worried, and Eve finally mustered up the courage to go to the doctor this morning.

“Tell me.” Lua’s voice is solid, commanding. Eve stops scrubbing at the plate in her hands and places it down in the dirty dishwater, rinsing off her hands, then drying them on the towel next to her. Lua continues to wait, sitting on the couch with her legs crossed so daintily.

“I’m pregnant,” Eve says before she reaches Lua. The other woman’s eyes widen, but Eve can’t tell with what: shock or confusion. She should be neither shocked nor confused; they’re both healthy people, and they’ve been having sex regularly for quite some time. Eve knows about Lua’s identity, but for some reason it never crossed her mind that they could actually have a baby.

“…” Lua is silent. Predictable. “…a baby?” She says, voice even quieter than it usually is.

Eve nods. “I should hope I’m not pregnant with anything else.” There’s a bit of a laugh in her voice, and Lua laughs along with her. It’s a sound that puts most songbirds to shame. “The doctor said there will be a few things I can’t do anymore, some foods I shouldn’t eat, but it shouldn’t be a problem.” It mostly focused on drinking and smoking, and while Lua indulged herself with wine every now and then, it wasn’t a real problem.

“Tell me what they are.” Lua reaches out when Eve comes close enough, draws her in and pulls her onto her lap. Eve curls up, pulls her knees up and rests her thighs on Lua’s. She rattles off a list of the items her doctor told her to avoid, and Lua listens, face impassive and unreadable as she does.

“I guess we’ll both have to hold off, then,” she finally says when Eve finishes.

“But – Lua, you don’t have to,” Eve says, putting her hands out and shaking them as if to stop her.

Lua shakes her head. “I know. I want to.” She leans over, puts a hand over Eve’s stomach and draws her fingers down it. “This baby is ours. We both have to sacrifice.”

There’s no convincing her otherwise.


End file.
